Heretofore, some compounds possessing chemical structures similar to that of the N-sulfonyl carboxylic amide derivative according to the present invention have been known in Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Hei 2-282371. The document discloses that such compounds possess effects as a plant growth modifier or as a herbicide.